mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Blaylock
Agent Blaylock of the Secret Superhero Service Division, also known by his alias Mr. Patterson, is a character in Mighty Med. He appeared in the episode Mighty Mad and in the Season 2 episode, Mighty Mole. He was portrayed by the late Windell D. Middlebrooks. Biography Agent Blaylock first appeared in Mighty Mad as Mr. Patterson when he stopped Oliver, Skylar and Kaz from fighting. He then took Connie and Kaz outside to do 50 sit-ups and leaves through phasing. When Kaz notices, he believes that Mr. Patterson is not what he seems and that he is a villain known as Dr. Wrath. After Blaylock comes back to ask how many sit-ups they did, Kaz does everything to get in detention and successfully manages to do so. After he takes them to detention, Kaz tells Connie to distract Patterson so that he could search through his stuff. After finding Dr. Wrath's cloak and a "metal dangerous thingy", Kaz shocks Mr. Patterson, only to find out he's actually "Agent Blaylock of the Secret Superhero Service Division". After Kaz and Connie manage to defeat the real Dr. Wrath (who was in disguise as Stephanie), Blaylock returns to the kids and thanks them, then leaves. In Mighty Mole, Kaz and Oliver inform Agent Blaylock about the mole, however it's revealed that he already knew about it. Blaylock told Kaz and Oliver to mind their own business, as he was already working on the issue. Later, Blaylock confronts Oliver, believing he was the mole. Oliver denies it, but Blaylock pulled out a syringe containing the Superhero Contamination Serum, claiming to have found it in Oliver's locker. Oliver denies this as well, however is at a loss when Blaylock also pulls out "The Beginner's Guide to Turning Superheroes Evil", which he actually purchased. When Oliver said that the mole was Alan, Blaylock quickly dismissed the idea, calling Alan dumber than dirt. After realizing that Oliver was framed, Kaz was able to convince Blaylock to give them until the end of his 12 hour nap to clear Oliver's name. Later, after waking up during his nap, Blaylock stumbles upon Skylar talking with the Annihilator and realizes she is the mole. After tricking Blaylock into nearly arresting her, Skylar turns him into stone, saying that she would eliminate any clues that pointed back to her, including Blaylock himself. Relationships Kaz (Friend) Kaz and Blaylock are friends after Kaz finds out his real identity. Oliver (Friend) Agent Blaylock helped Oliver find out the mole. Skylar Storm (Student turned Enemy) Connie and Blaylock are friends after she reveals his identity but in Season 2, Skylar turns Agent Blaylock into a statue when he finds out that she's the mole. Dr. Wrath (Enemy) Dr. Wrath and Blaylock are enemies, as Dr. Wrath is a super-villain whom Blaylock was sent to capture. Powers & Equipment Powers * Intangibility '- Agent Blaylock can pass through solid objects (i.e. walls) as shown in Mighty Mad. Equipment * '''Neural Incapacitator '- He has a gun that incapacitates people, as seen in Mighty Mad. *'''Handcuffs - He was going to use them before Skylar kicked them out of his hands. Appearances Season 1 *Mighty Mad Season 2 *Mighty Mole *The Claw Prank Redemption (mentioned) Trivia *He took up an identity at Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver's school as Mr. Patterson. *He is an agent for the Secret Superhero Service Division. *He was shocked by Kaz. *He knew that Skylar and Kaz were from Mighty Med. *It is known that he can phase through walls (he has intangibility). * He returns in Mighty Mole to help Kaz and Oliver find the mole in Mighty Med. * He was petrified (turned into stone) by Skylar. *He has an older brother who went to MIT. * Mighty Mole is his final appearance, as his actor passed away in March 9, 2015. ** It may be built into the story line by saying the petrification was permanent. However, this is not confirmed (or very possible). * He is 25 as he told Skylar and Kaz in Mighty Mad, but it could be a part of his cover. Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Equipped Category:Bald Category:Intangibility Category:Superheroes Category:Male Superhero Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased